Shinja Clan
The Shinja(信者-族, Ichizoku Shinja) are a clan of great power and current ruling body of Tenkūgakure no Sato(天空れの里, Village Hidden in the Heavens). They are most known for their emerald eyes and fearsome performance upon the field of battle. |image name=Shinja Clan symbol.png |unnamed clan=Yes |kanji=信者 |romaji=Shinja Ichizoku |affiliations= Tenkūgakure no Sato |Kekkei Genkai=Yin Release |media=Manga, Game }} Abridged History Much of the Shinja Clan's history is shrouded under the viel of myth vs history. According to what little is known, it is believed that their Kekkei Genkai is a descendant of own "eyes". Originally, the Shinja were occupants of the and members of militant forces. During the , they were assigned frontline positions, resulting in the near eradication of the entire clan. Near the closing years of the war, Nyx Shinja and Anguish Kagetsuchi's son, Zecht was born. Apparently, he was the youngest of a set of twins, but she perished shortly after entering the world. Due to complications following his birth, Nyx too was taken into the great void and the clan was left in the hands of her brother. Sixteen years later, when the Shinja were all but annihilated due to the irresponsible actions of Nyx's brother. Zecht returned to the Land of Wind to claim his birthright. He slew his uncle and assumed command of the Shinja Clan and decreed that the few living Shinja were all brothers and sisters from thenceforth; thus forming the Sōritsu Kōnyū(創立購入, Founding Order). Under his leadership, the Shinja Clan flourished. To date, they currently occupy the Land of Air as the ruling clan of Tenkūgakure no Sato, the Village Hidden within the Heavens. Known Members Ancient Era Hattori Shinja, Han'Sōsetsu(藩創設, Clan Founder) Pre-First Order Nyx Shinja, Moto Hanshidō(元藩指導, Former Clan Leader) Jūzenji Shinja, Moto Hanshidō(元藩指導, Former Clan Leader) Sōritsu Kōnyū(創立購入, Founding Order) Zecht Shinja, Hanshidō(藩指導, Clan Leader) Naim Shinja Zuiichi Shinja Hebitsukai Shinja Zennou Shinja Xymma Shinja Mengetsu Shinja Sun Ce Shinja Bunnylia Shinja Bunki Kōnyū(分岐購入, Branch Order) Lilith Shinja Nexus Shinja Nagi Shinja Mina Shinja Alicia Shinja Angela Shinja Jecht Shinja Midori Shinja Aya Shinja Kōzoku Kōnyū(後続購入, Succeeding Order) Narru Shinja Zai Shinja Natsumi Shinja Minkan Kōnyū(民間購入, Unofficial Order) Matake Uchiha Mei Uchiha Former/Defected Abilities The Daijagan;; The Daijagan is the moniker of the Shinja Clan; a visible representation of the clan's drive to abolish all fear and doubt from one's being. Symbolism aside, the Daijagan is the Dōjutsu Kekkei Genkai of that appears within member of the Shinja Clan and is believed to be an anamoly that stemmed from Rikudo Sennin's own "eyes" after centuries of genetic descent. Though it possesses little to none of the supplemented vision traits synonymously affiliated with the term Dōjutsu, the Daijagan houses the Shinja Clan's ability to access the Yin Release. The Shinja Clan are said to be congregation of Yin Release users who specialize in the amplifying of the manipulation of elements. The resulting elements are still classified as the five basic elements, but they are pushed to a far higher level than normal. Examples being the Fire Release: Wrath and the Lightning Release: Gluttony techniques. Trivia In terms of hierarchy, the Shinja's "Orders" simply organize the clan into categories based upon when and how each came to be a Shinja. The Founding Order refers to the surviving members of the original Shinja Clan who now refer to each other as brother and sister. The Branch Order consists of the Founding Order's spouses and offspring. The Succeeding Order consists of other surviving Shinja who were discovered following the events of the Land of Air's rise. The Unofficial Order refers to any non-blood person who has either a.) Had a Daijagan/DNA Transplant or b.) become considered a member of the family despite lineage. The Clan's entrance theme is "Ion" by Apocalyptica Gallery Drace.jpg|Naim's Daijagan Zecht.jpg|Zecht's Daijagan Naginika.jpg|Midori's Daijagan Zennou.jpg|Zennou's Daijagan Matake.jpg|Matake's Transplanted Daijagan Mengetsu.jpg|Nexus' Daijagan Category:Ninja Clans Category:ZechtShinja Category:Shinja Clan Category:Deletion Please.